


All is Fair, in Love and War

by warchiefyeagers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Paradis Island (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warchiefyeagers/pseuds/warchiefyeagers
Summary: Marleyans and Eldians in Liberio have caused a massive riot after news spread that Willy Tybur and family hid the Warhammer Titan that could have saved the nation from war losses; the devils of Paradis cancels a supposedly pivotal attack on Liberio, and the treaty talks were up to you in a game of chess with the looming enemy.Jean Kirchstein, successor to Erwin Smith's commander post had his struggles — the war, the pressure, and protecting you from the never-ending threat of betrayals.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	1. Ksaver's Confidential Files

**Author's Note:**

> All is Fair, in Love and War is the official spin-off series from the one-shot entitled, A Private Moment. 
> 
> With a deeper conflict in story, expect the ff. themes and genres that will go hand-in-hand throughout: war, betrayals, sex, all set in Marley arc. 
> 
> As always, comments and suggestions are always appreciated! For writing updates, follow me on twitter (@warchiefyeagers). Tumblr account to be released soon for headcanon writings.

Marleyans would never trust Eldians, not even the honorary Marleyans. 

To Magath and the rest of the Marleyan Military, the warriors are mere weapons and their families who earn the statuses have been accepted in the name of pacifying them — but if these men had a choice, they wouldn't even incentivize the Eldians. However, if they didn't make child warriors and honorary tiers a system, Marley would have nothing up to this day. 

On the streets and in a broken building without a roof or a fancy finish other than a meeting table, they speak and regard of Eldians in Liberio just the same. 

"The first person we're keeping that research of Ksaver's from is the monkey," Calvi grunts, looking at at least an inch-thick of yellowing papers full of titan sketches and annecdotes. 

The rest of the Marleyan soldiers were quiet, something about the discovery makes them feel an unsettling tingle in their spines. Typically, there was a great breeze to enjoy in the absence of a roof in that building that suffered Bertholdt Hoover's first transformation as a titan — the ceiling blew off, but to Magath it was a reminder of his hesitancy about child warriors. 

Who had decided to make children as young as twelve years old go to another island with clueless people within the walls anyway? He remembers the way one of the soldiers were in awe of the colossal titan, but in Magath's head, it will remain hard to believe that Bertholdt left this mark and that he took part in this nostalgia.

Especially now that Ksaver's hidden study has been retrieved, it was absolutely unnecessary to make children shift into titans and die in thirteen years. 

"Well, what would boy wonder do? Isn't he a Marleyan lapdog anyway? He would do everything for us." One of the soldiers butt in.

"Dumb," Calvi rolled eyes. "That boy references Ksaver as if he was god. He was the sole parent figure after he turned Dina Fritz and Grisha Yeager in. Like him, do we not do what we do for our families?"

"What threat does this pose, if someone finds out?" Someone from the combat unit, particularly in-charge of the child warrior selection had asked. 

"Smells like rebellion to me. You would be surprised that Ksaver didn't hand this to Zeke before the boy inherited the beast titan, are we missing anything in that logic, Magath?"

That file was found by Maggath in one of the training area's shelters that were bound to be disposed. True enough, Ksaver frequented that place to conduct his studies on titans and the Eldians. The closest idea that Magath can get as to why he didn't hand it to Zeke is because he wouldn't be able to bear the consequences that could happen to the child. 

"It may be because Ksaver doesn't want Zeke Yeager to carry the burden of the information. We're lucky to have found it, now we just have to keep it." 

"Very well," Calvi nodded. "I'm not sorry to Yeager nor Braun, a truth is a truth as long as the authority molds it as unquestionable. So make these men believe they have to die until the day they're prepared to die. The beast and armor titans should be in the hands of the new sucessors soon."

The wind blew much stronger this time, as if the ocean wanted to be heard as it pushed through shorelines. Magath stared at the waters pulling back and glimmering under the sunlight — he thought, is war not like the weather? Some days seem to be set ablaze, but a thunderstorm can come without warning.

* * *

Jean Kirschtein wanted to wear tinted glasses, because the unknowing Sasha Braus and Connie Springer aren't as oblivious as the other scouts, that's for sure. 

He has been staring at you the entire time in the new ODM suit and gear — first thing in his mind is, have they been putting the right trust to the person giving them support as Paradis is years behind Marley and other nations, then second is about you; how he's relieved to see you alive, how he wants to thank Armin for being a great partner to you in the past year of your mission in Liberio.

Among the people in the scout regiment, you were one of those who knew about a secret informant who gave a tip on the looming downfall of Paradis. Who knew about other nations existing outside of the walls, Jean heard Eren and Mikasa wonder a lot about it with Armin through a strange book, that was all.

Apparently there were lands and lives beyond, and Marley was a million times ahead of its empire ambitions. 

With you and the other scouts, Jean thought that the battle was only in the walls when those from the innermost districts revealed hypocrisy — the rich, the religious, none of them cared for those who were situated within Wall Maria. For those who asked piety from whichever omnipotent force, faith will save them but fuck the ones at the outer walls. And for the rich, there's plenty of those residing by Wall Maria and they'll be livestock for an indefinite amount of time. Yet in that very situation, man killed man and titans just happened to be the obvious enemies. 

Or so at least until Paradis has discovered that the world can either only get better or worst, but it seemed to be always the latter. He asked himself, _must it be this way? Eldians have not suffered enough and even freedom from the cage is just another entrance to a new dungeon?_

Yet you were a hopeful one, and Jean Kirschtein meant to ask, what world are you living in that nothing ever discouraged you? 

He could kick Eren out of the way right now for never losing proximity to you, but Jean wished to be in his seat to ask himself if you also smile as warm at that when you talk to him. Jean couldn't remember anymore of what it was like trying to speak with you a year ago since you left with Armin on a mission, neither does he have a clear memory of the year before that when he avoided your gaze. In his defense, he easily gets flustered that's why he didn't have that confidence. 

"What are you looking at what would melt if your creepiness could do that?" Connie caught him finally, or he probably knew all this time. "Rather, who?"

"The girl who didn't write any of us a letter and did well on a mission." Jean sighed. 

"Don't worry, she didn't write to Eren either." Connie pat Jean's back, confirming that he has been aware if Jean's long-time crush on you. But the recent months were too crucial for anyone to put too much thought on love. Everyone just wanted you and Armin to return from Liberio alive. 

"Because Eren was in Liberio with them, thickhead." 

"She's just being friendly, she's friendly to everyone. Would you look at me through gritted teeth if I was in Eren's place?" Connie rested his elbow on Jean's shoulder, and joined him at the staring activity like his close friend's jealousy was a spectacle. 

"And if I said yes, do you think I'll leave any hair on your semi-bald head?" Though Connie made a point, you're a grown woman and Eren is a grown man himself. Not just to state the obvious, but who knows what you might have done with him in Liberio? 

You have always been an adored scout even back in the training days. They say that Keith Shadis skips those who have the look in your eyes that has seen some horror in the world, and Jean was surprised to see you not receiving an intimidation from Shadis. Has a beautiful angelic face known something in this lifetime that she didn't deserve to witness? You never spoke about it to anyone even when people began warming up to one another. 

However, you showed to people that even if there's something about your past that you never spoke about, you are reliable and supportive. Jean recounts that if there's someone in the world who would never be hated by anyone, that would be you — the pretty one who never kept her raven-black hair above the shoulder, blushed easily under the heat but never backed down in under-the-sun tasks; Sasha's favorite because you always split a potato with her, the one who comforted Connie best when his mother became a titan in Ragako village, and complimented greatly with Armin and Mikasa during outer wall operations with impressive titan kill counts. 

Jean's deepest desire was for him to become someone in your life because to him, you were already a person with a role — the view he kept looking at so the battles would never dishearten him. In such a cruel world, it may be wishful thinking to have at least one day with you nuzzled in his embrace. But he can hope, can't he?

At the depth of his thoughts with his eyes that had fortunately already fled to the floor, you were abruptly and already standing in front of him. 

"Jean?" The way you asked it, he felt that finally, a sound other than war deliberations and the metallic sound of gear ropes all day long. 

"Hey," as he replied, you yourself noticed many changes in Jean Kirschtein; he has grown his hair much more, the lighter color swept back but the ends of the mullet was the deal — he looked cooler, he was no longer the horseface who bickered with Eren Yeager. 

What did you think of Jean back in the days anyway? You admired his harmless honesty, the sense of competition that drove him to do better, yet he had a certain kind of warmth that has made you smile while observing him from afar. One thing you're knowledgeable about is that he probably likes Mikasa, when he once described that the girl he's interested in has a black hair. It couldn't be you, right? After all, he would have specified that it's the only girl in the 104th cadet corps with long black hair that she couldn't tie easily because it's down to the waist. It couldn't be you, since he seemed a little hesitant about talking to you. 

Even when he looked at you, there was surprise in his eyes that broke your heart a little. Is Jean thinking if responding to you is worth a bother? That was one heavy and internally loud irregular heartbeat that made a thud. "Shi—t. I'm sorry, I haven't seen you in a long time, I don't really know what to say other than I'm glad you're alive."

Connie shook his head and as if to salvage his friend, he said, "oh, you know Jean. He's always embarrassed to be next to amazing women who can pass as his type—". Jean slapped Connie's leg to a smack, but for Connie, so be it. His friend needs to stop being a coward. 

"I guess we should continue talking outside?" Jean gulped, you can clearly see it right through the adam's apple. As a slight feeling of wonder replaced that hopelessness in your chest, you agreed with a smile and nod. 

Right then and there, you can tell that even jn such an unfair and violent pursuit for a safer Paradis, there could be a day like this; walking through the stone paths where you and the rest of the scouts have brought down countless titans, with the man himself that you have an unexplainable feeling of being drawn to, Jean Kirschtein. 


	2. Liberio is Falling

Truth be told, Marley isn't that ahead of Paradis. If warfare technology is the basis and the ability to connect to other nations, Marley is ahead. But then again, even Marley itself has seen decline in its formerly-owned glory when other countries showed better warfare and lifestyle technology. 

In terms of where you are able to breathe more and appreciate the afternoons, home could never be beaten by anyone. 

There was perhaps a slight bliss when you didn't know what other civilizations thrived beyond the walls; here in Paradis, there may be no saltwater from the sea nor creatures from the ocean's depth that could crawl to the sands, but there were plenty of trees and grasses — the latter lays flat to a side wherever the wind blows strongly, and the open area allows the high sun to put a spotlight on the visually pleasing show of nature. There was once nothing but wonder what goes on beyond the walls as children like you rolled over the greens, but now you are looking at it from under a tree with the memory of the closing operations. 

This was all thanks to Eren Yeager that Wall Maria has been sealed successfully, some years after the colossal titan broke it. 

Amidst an internal walk-through to the nostalgia of it all, Jean looked at you with ease. He was afraid you wouldn't be able to meet him up after changing to normal clothes from the new ODM gear fit — on the way here, he was so sure that you would be approached by the townspeople to check up on you and your mission with Armin. A year ago, Historia along with the commanders of the scouts, garrison, and the military transparently revealed the task to the people of Paradis. The queen was confident enough that you and Armin will be able to do your tasks, and that the people of Paradis will welcome you back home as heroes.

"What do you see on my face, Jean?" You chuckled, not looking back at him. 

"Oh, yeah. You actually saw it the entire time." He was slightly embarrassed, but a part of Jean wanted you to know that you are the entire view to him. "Nothing, just remembered when Shadis skipped you during the passage of rights. Looking at you now, I guess I still don't get it."

"Really?" This time, you faced Jean. "He was right to skip me after all these years." Ah, right. He thought that you still wouldn't tell anyone whatever you saw before your joined the 104th cadet corps. Or he wasn't that special yet for you to let him know about it. 

"Maybe Eren knows about it already. The reason why you were someone who no longer needs to be given an intimidation that day." What was he thinking? Jean bit his tongue, instantly regretting the shameless jealousy that became too obvious with that question. 

"No one knows about it." You smiled reassuringly at him, as if you knew he needed that. "You will be the first person to know, because it seems like you're the person who cares about it."

"I care about it and I care about you." He has completely given up on hiding anything, and Jean can only hope that you can read through everything in between.

"I'm happy to hear that. Come to think of it, you never talked to me like this before!" When you giggled again, Jean wasn't able to stop himself from checking you out; in a white ruffled blouse with flowing long sleeves, a knee-length khaki skirt showing your crossed slim legs and a pair of combat boots, it's as if your beautiful face was not enough to make him want for every single thing about you. 

"Jean boy used to be shy around everyone." He said. "You know, he had low regard of mostly everyone until the time people from the cadet slowly started to...die. I spoke more to people with better understanding. I would never know if it's the last time I'm talking to them."

"I won't die on you." But as you replied, you breathed heavily after. "There were many times in Liberio that made me think I will never go back alive here with Armin, not even when Historia said we can do it."

"How was Liberio, by the way? It was an extremely confidential mission, only Erwin and Hange from the scouts were allowed to know."

"They're also human. Every subject of Ymir in the intermittent zone had predictable fates upon birth. Either one can be born to be locked up in Liberio or be sent as a child warrior candidate, with only thirteen years to live." You spoke about it with the parallels in your mind — you joined the cadet corps when you were twelve years old, and the Marleyan child warriors trained at as early as eight to destroy Paradis. 

All the people from these walls knew was that the Eldians from Marley wants the Eldians of Paradis exterminated, the indoctrination process out of consideration. 

"I've understood that for almost a year now, while you were with Armin in Liberio and writing letters to Erwin about the information. If that wasn't the case, you'll be able to see for yourself that I'm tearing off Reiner's head first when we attack." 

"We won't be attacking Liberio anymore. That's why I and Armin returned." Before looking at Jean again, you closed your eyes with chin tilted up to feel the heat of the afternoon, the skies cast a blurred light across through your lids. 

"What do you mean? We already have the new ODM gears, and we will be attacking tonight through the airsh—"

"Liberio is already crumbling as we talk. And someone else will visit us tonight. Nonetheless, I and Armin returned with a success that went with strong luck and some new comrades." 

So, you are completely safe now and you no longer need to be away from Paradis and from him? As a soldier of the island clad in walls, his first and foremost joy goes to knowing that the scout regiment doesn't need to ambush Liberio tonight — every battle is a certain risk, he may or may have not gotten used to at least one life lost every time they left the walls. It would be however the same scene should they have never gone on expeditions.

But for the first time in Jean's life, he temporarily may not need to fight for his life. All because you and Armin has done well and played the cards right, there was no one to lose tonight. 

"Did that shock you?" You shattered the silence, an understandable one from your end knowing how ready Jean must have been. He always been, and it's funny how he calls Eren a suicidal maniac when subtly, he is also one. "That is the agenda for tonight's meeting with Erwin. I just let you know in advance, since you look like you want to know everything about me." 

"Yeah," Jean brushed his hair. "I was prepared to tell you to not even dare jump from the airship, I want you safe in there and waiting for us. I want you to trust me that we will leave Liberio without a single individual slashed from the team."

"I trust you. I trust everyone," you said. "But I also hoped for this day to come that I and Armin will only have to speak and no one has to be swinging from one place to another to shoot people."

"What if I want you to trust only me?" 

Heat pooled underneath your eyes, growing into a hue darker than your skin — Jean knew it was a blush, and despite you being a good conversationalist, maybe he finally caught you through that line? 

"I trust you and everyone—"

"Then I want you to trust me the most." He scooted much nearer to you, making you feel small next to the tallest man among the scouts. He has truly changed beyond looks, being able to forward himself like that to you. "I don't want to be just the second guy you trust after Eren. I'm not a shifter, I wasn't the one who sealed wall Maria and I wasn't capable of being with you in Liberio either. But more than the longstanding competition I have with him, I just want to be a reliable man to you."

You pursed your lips, trying your hardest not to gaze over his mouth or he might think you are too weak and in thirst to melt under that possibly, possessive yet sweet kiss. 

"Too late for that," Somehow Jean knew you were deliberating if it's alright to be a weak one for him given your image of a strong woman to everyone in Paradis. But he wants you to loosen up for him and try anyway. If you don't like it, for how slowly he's closing the distance between you both, you can run away or slap him on the spot. 

But that was not what you were doing. Instead, you met his lips with no hesitation as Jean cupped your face in both of his hands. With full control of the direction where he would like to consume you in that kiss, you followed through with passion and desperation felt completely the way he quickly caught you by your tongue. This time, you were just hoping he wouldn't let you go in that grip because face down you're already too weak at his obvious declaration of love. When small whines had escaped your mouth, Jean's lips travelled to your jawline and sucked on the skin that once was covered by your long hair. You are his, it's clear by the way that you moan his name with just a kiss. You were asking for more, and he only sees to it that he should mark his territory. 

And from afar, Eren Yeager knew only regret — was it worth saving you through his half-brother, if his long-time competitor is standing in his way?


	3. Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Yeager turned the tables of a war for you, but a war against who has your heart continues. Liberio's downfall two years prior to the rebellion is revealed, along with the most strategic whistleblower of their time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mature and semi-explicit sexual content.

Eren Yeager has always known the way you looked at Jean Kirschtein, just as much as he knows how the man looks at you. 

To him, it used to be his luck that both of your eyes never met and there was no room for a gaze to linger — if this was the case, he knew early on that there would be no use in pursuing you. However, winning the war and having you became a single goal for Eren; the first ambition he held onto was a path of its own to traverse, and you happened to be walking in that direction as well. 

He certainly moved forward in memory of Carla, and of his friends Mikasa and Armin who would have never been in the scout regiment if not for the solid promise to be there for each other. But a man can yearn for love as if it were fuel, or a fire burning warm in seemingly endless life in the cold. As the attack titan, he was able to prove to humanity since his first transformation that he remains true to his mission. 

And since you believed in the fight on a level of passionate that blurs everything for him, Eren thought, you will love him for all of the heroism; Jean Kirschtein is a mere member of the scout regiment, a crush from the old days, not one whose lips will lay next to yours. 

The pang in his heart was similar to the day he watched Carla killed by Dina Fritz, the mother of the man he sought help from to save your and Armin, Zeke Yeager. Eren Yeager felt that he is losing something again, and a gush of emotions had opened floodgates that revealed one regret after the other — the parallelism of his remorse for not being a better son and that of not being a braver man to confess to you earlier. 

Strong feelings were never a shame to Eren, even if someone might call him a fool for his honesty on why he took cover for you and Armin in Liberio. 

It is the truth after all. Eren had always been looking forward to a future with you to make all the sacrifices worth it. 

**2 YEARS AGO, in LIBERIO.**

Zeke Yeager knew about the hearsays, the spectacle of a young boy who leveraged on familial betrayal to become a titan — a laughingstock whose ticket to becoming a warchief can be traced back from nothing but betrayal. 

Is there more to thirteen years of living? He often asked and didn't lie to himself that it's terrifying to live life upon a ticking time bomb. There used to be no hope for him, until the day he saw Ksaver's files shortly after his transformation as the new beast titan. The message was hidden in a baseball glove that Zeke received from him without the checking of the Marleyan military, thinking it was a useless object that he simply kept to remember his father figure. 

Thomas Ksaver discovered that the thirteen years of life span limit was not necessary in passing down the titans, and select members of the Marleyan military knew. However, they rejected the idea that the spinal fluid of a royal blood and that of the current shifter will produce duplicates of the titans — born from fear that Eldians in Liberio will use this to free themselves and turn against the nation, the ideology of child warriors continued so that Marley can forever have Eldians by the neck. 

After all, who doesn't want to be an honorary Marleyan? 

More than ten years after, Zeke finally understood why Thomas Ksaver was adamant about saving the world — there was a way to do it without sacrificing the Eldians, but truth was a mechanized convenience to the one who has the victim card. And Zeke did not move from thought to action so easily. 

He knew that to be the storytellers this time around, the public anger must be placed on the Marleyan military — through the special treatment of the affluent Tyburs, the hiding of the warhammer titan who could have made Marley more glorious with less soldiers and child warriors to sacrifice.

"If your friends were to realize that I can save both Liberio and Paradis on my own chess game, that they need not come, what do you think will they feel?" Zeke spoke with a low voice, almost a hush. As Magath said, there is no privacy for Eldians considering that subjects of Ymir are seen as a constant threat. For the best interest of the nation, everything regarding their thoughts and whereabouts must be measured and known. 

The brothers did not converse with depth until Eren Yeager had enough falsified documents to be named as Eren Kruger, an Eldian in the intermittent zone whose arm is injured due to an accident and must recover in the hospital. This place is where there could be little to no one watching them, and it would be easy for Zeke to say that he's just talking to the guy who spoke a lot with his grandfather.

"You will need them to protect yourself." Eren replied. "There's information about Paradis that surely, not the warriors know. Not even a warchief like you. If you talk to her, you have convincing talk points that the military will believe and match with their existing reports." 

Eren was pertaining to you, referring to Armin then as the main brainchild. However, you will need Armin as the last offence explosive being the new colossal titan, should the worst happen — to be caught by the Marleyans. The Yeager brothers have assumed that one ear is not enough even in the warrior unit, hence, Eren's task is to be on the war frontlines should there be times when Zeke is pulled out. 

"Her, huh?" Zeke sneered at his half-brother, then pulled out a carton of cigarettes. "I should have known that you won't come here solely because I'm your brother."

"The deal's fair enough for you and me. You can avenge Ksaver, and I'll have what should be mine."

"At least you have better balls than Grisha." There was bitterness in the older Yeager's words. "Dr. Grisha Yeager in Paradis who was a bystander and did nothing grandiose to hide Dina Fritz. Dr. Grisha Yeager, the attack titan who has memories including your mother's death and seemingly just anticipated it. Makes you think if the adults like leaving their children with regrets, yeah?"

There was no point in dealing with Zeke Yeager. Eren knows who he is now and what he has become; they both have an aim after all, and his cannot be mistaken for a shallow aspiration nor could he be held back by the past — he will save you, and someday he will tell you that he has done everything for you.

* * *

Breathless, you pulled away while clutching on the clothing over his chest. 

What a beautiful thing, Jean thought as you squinted with a blush that could be due to the heat that you are known to be reactive to; or it could be just you and your feelings for him. When you licked your lips as if you're getting an aftertaste of his mouth, Jean felt himself stir under his pants. He has the decency to at least change his leg position to hide that thing from you, not wanting to push the mere reason that you're both adults to validate an obvious sexual attraction. 

"I lost myself there, sorry." There he goes again, unable to look at you just like the old days. 

"Why are you saying sorry? I was just..." You nervously rambled for words. "Trying to confirm if I'm alive and being kissed, not just an afterlife with a scenario of my what ifs."

"I'm your what if?" He chuckled, moving closer to you. Jean cocked his head to the side, and now you're seeing his face below eye level. "You liked me ever since?"

"Yes. But you never looked my way." The embarrassment crawled to you, making you push him too lightly that Jean didn't even budge. "Why are you even asking me this?! Why are you kissing me, Kirschtein?!"

"I've always looked your way, but I'm quick. I made sure I won't be electrified by an exchange of stares and be called lover boy." 

Lips pursed, you looked away from him and found yourself staring blankly at the walls. Those that you had reclaimed with Jean and the rest at the price of comrades along the way; and unbeknownst to you, in all those years, Jean had the courage because you inspired him to be a great man. 

The brush of the soft grass under your palm was replaced by his hand, comparatively bigger than yours and now intertwined with your cold fingers. "I see. So even for a strong woman like you, you need an assurance. Here's your assurance. I, Jean Kirschtein, rank six of the one-hundred fourth training corps, hereby announces that he has been in love with you for a long time."

"Hmm, it makes me wonder why. Also, you never clarified that the black-haired girl you liked is—"

It's only now that Jean is learning about how generally you are a doubtful person. Did you acquire this trait as a defense mechanism in Liberio for a year to protect yourself? Kissing you should be the way to it again. This time, a more possessive one in which you not only melt under his lips, but his tongue is also torridly and madly deep in your mouth. Jean felt your breasts plump against his chest, and the only reason that's stopping him from going further is because you're both still in public. You began to relax your nape against his other hand, holding your head in place to consume you in a kiss that contained years of patience, will to survive for you, and a determination to have you.

"You can at least say you like me back, woman." He pulled away but not too far, just close enough to breathlessly speak near your lips. 

"I like you." Panting, you felt a desire to mold yourself right into Jean's strength within whatever he wants to do with you today, how he wants to use you today.

"We still have plenty of time before the meeting. Can you take commands from the next survey corps commander?" Jean grinned knowingly, delivering the news to you before anybody else. 

"The next commander of the scout regiment? My commander?"

"Yeah," he tuck in your hair behind your ear. "I'll show you and prove to you that I can protect Paradis and of course, you."

The nearby stable was an unlikely place for fucking, but your pussy deserves a good cocl to be completely weak on. Jean Kirschtein has a wild game, so much for being called horseface, you wish you rode him sooner to calm all the out-of-wall mission tensions. Lucky for you both, all the real horses are out and both of you can settle for the haystack spread as a bed in one of the barn's unoccupied spaces, free of animal and waste smell, just your arms grazed against the wood as Jean pounded you from behind. 

Both of you were fully naked, and his dare to you was that should you moan loudly and just once, he will cum unwanted in your walls. Hence, the man has a hand on your mouth, muffling your mewls to avoid getting caught. 

"One would be amazed," Jean growled at your ear and filled you with his thickness, a dick you would have never thought that would fill you to the brim and end of your wits back in the days. He continued, "that no Marleyan has spread your legs open and contained themselves from fucking you." 

"Mmm—mph, Jean I—" you couldn't even complete a proper sentence or make sense out of a phrase. He gripped your waist with both hands with madness, the pinch reaching to your bones. Jean said that you can't make a sound or he'll let his impregnating kink win, so you covered your mouth. 

"You can take a command well," Jean rolled his eyes at how tight your walls were and how your ass jiggled at every crash his cock did in your pussy. "I'll grant that obedient slutiness of yours." 

He rested his mouth against your neck, ready to hear much closer those hushed whimpers of yours that just drove him to the edge. A hand of his toyed with your clit, giving you a complete feeling of being used and pleasured. Jean's cock slid in you quickly, as fast as his fingers worked on rubbing you for a swift cum before someone can see the both of you. Feeling that you're about to get putty and weak to the climax, he used his other hand to support you by fondling your breasts. 

Your future commander missed on no sensation from nipples to your slit, and of course your virginal walls that gladly welcomed the cock that's honored to have banged you before anyone. Jean Kirschtein is a huge man, dominating you is a fantasy he can easily fulfill if you had to be this weak everytime his cock is mercilessly near your cervix already.

"Jean, please let me moan. I'm aching to moan." You begged him, and instantaneously, his thrusts became so much slower but deeper. All you can do was to let out a hitched breathing.

"If you want someone to hear how much of a whore you are for me, go ahead, babe." He was kind enough to put away your long black hair away from your face, but not too kind to keep up with the slow thrusts. Jean was satisfied enough to hear two gasping ah's from you, almost a cry as he buried his cock so deeply in your slit. 

"Shit, face me, babe." Jean has something much more vulgar in mind. Risky, but if anybody clearly heard people fucking in the barn, they should be ashamed enough to not disturb the both of you. 

Taking advantage of your petite frame, he turned you around and lifted you against the wall, slammed his cock back in. He needed to see that face of yours — doused in sex, tears running down your cheeks from extreme pleasure, and perfect breasts bouncing just for him. He clutched on your thighs, ramming full into you as you felt the wood of the barn scratching against your back. It was such a little pain compared to the feeling that his cock is big enough to stimulate your bundle of nerves, your g-spot receiving the gift of a ridiculously hard head hitting against it. 

"J-jean, mmm, you make me feel so fucking good!" That was the one moan you were allowed to make. 

"Hah," he gasped. "You will make me a bad guy, beautiful. Beastly thirsty to be inside your pussy every second—"

Delighted by your moans and a vocal declaration of the libido you've hiked up for once a shy man, Jean felt you clench around his cock until you eventually coated it with your juices. He rode out his high in you for a brief moment, and then pulled out to cover your stomach and chest with his cum. He is still a gentleman after all; the haystack would itch your pretty skin, so with all the energy left in Jean, he planted an after sex kiss on your forehead and carried you bridal style. When he fell to a seat on the ground, your face is burried on his neck as you occupied his lap. 

The next commander in line's request from you would be simple — to promise him that he is the only man in your life, and do as you're told when his cock requests for such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification for parallelism with Zeke and Eren's conversation in the manga, and that of Eren's appearance in the hospital after the attack on mid-east allied forces:
> 
> In this story, Zeke Yeager lets Eren infiltrate as Eren Kruger, an ordinary citizen who needed hospital treatment from an accident. The plan is to put Eren as a soldier, later on in the story.


End file.
